


Wet Hair, Cuddles, And Pancakes

by Akiragane



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Gon is oblivious, Killua Loves Him Anyways, M/M, One Shot, Pancakes, Slight swearing, Takes place sometime during the Heaven's Area arc, like really fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25501387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiragane/pseuds/Akiragane
Summary: Gon and Killua are close, and Killua has even started using romantic language with Gon, he's still too dense to notice.However, after some unexpected cuddles, their entire view of each other changes.Fluffy KilluGon one-shot featuring my tired assTM
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 6
Kudos: 162





	Wet Hair, Cuddles, And Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> Yo.
> 
> So... yeah this is a thing.
> 
> Based loosely off a NaruSasu fic I wrote a while ago, here's my contribution to the HXH fandom because I can't find any good fucking food of these two.
> 
> Enjoy.

How do I say this? Killua was lowkey in love with his best friend. Who happened to be incredibly dense and couldn't recognize that Killua started using romantic language around him like pet names and even just casual touches.

It was driving Killua crazy.

He thought about the situation on his way to Gon's room. He wanted to tell him but was afraid as to how he would react. He wanted to focus on getting money, meeting with Kurapika in a few months, then finding his dad, he didn't need distractions like love setting him apart. 

But still...

He knocked on the door and stepped back a bit since the doors opened outwards. After a few moments, he was greeted by Gon who appeared to have just gotten out of the shower. Killua felt his heart jump into his throat. Gon's hair hung flatter than normal, and it was fricking adorable. "Hi, Killua!" Gon said, grabbing his wrist and leading him into the room. "Good to see you!"

Killua sighed and shook his head. "You just saw me like an hour ago, idiot."

He sat down on the big bed and watched as Gon rubbed his hair with a towel. "So, Gon," he said, swinging his legs on the bed. "Are you planning on fighting tomorrow?"

Gon leaned his head back to look at the ceiling. "Uh, I'm not sure. Probably not. I kinda just wanna hang out with you tomorrow." he replied with a smile.

Killua smiled back. He liked hanging out with Gon, it was nice. They could spend time together without having to worry about things like his feelings or that creep Hisoka or his feelings... wait he already said that.

"Speaking of which, do you wanna spend the night here?" Gon asked out of the blue.

Killua blinked at him. "Really? Why?" he asked, defensive.

Gon rubbed the back of his neck. "No reason, really. I just feel safer when I'm with you, since you can rip out people's hearts and stuff," he replied.

Seriously? Killua laughed. "You do realize that would make most people more uncomfortable, right?" he said. "They'd be afraid I'd kill them in their sleep."

Gon just shrugged. "Well, I know you wouldn't do anything like that to me. You're my best friend, you wouldn't kill me, right?"

No, even for all the money in the world or all the candy, Killua would never kill Gon. He couldn't even form the thought before shaking it away. The very idea was absurd to him. Killing the most important person to him? Never. "Okay then! I'll spend the night!"

Gon jumped up in the air for joy. "Alright!"

Oh god, what has he gotten himself into?

xxx

The night started out pretty normal. Playing video games and watching some old arena fights to try and gain a sense of some of their opponents' fighting style. They ordered food (pizza) but while eating that Killua sprung the question. "Where do you want me to sleep?"

Gon looked at him like that was obvious. "With me in my bed, duh!" he exclaimed, mouth full of cheesy goodness.

Killua scoffed, then slammed his hands on the table. "You idiot!" he shouted. "How can you say 'duh' to that?!"

Gon laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "I mean, the bed's big enough for both of us, right? Plus I don't think the couch would be too comfortable to sleep on," he said.

Killua blinked. "Um... I guess so..." he mumbled.

This was NOT going how Killua wanted the night to go. He wasn't opposed to sleeping in the same bed as Gon, they've slept together on a couple of other occasions(not in the weird way you perverts) but those were survival situations. This was a completely different scenario.

"Alright, then it's settled!" Gon said, smiling. "Do you wanna take a bath first?" he asked.

Killua nodded. "Uh, yeah, sure," he replied.

Maybe the humidity from the bath plus the darkness will be able to mask his beet-red face.

The second he got in the bath he was reminded how amazing hot water was. He leaned against the rim of the tub and closed his eyes. What if he fell asleep in here? Nah, Gon would come barging in and he was DEFINITELY not ready for him to see him naked. So after a quick soak, he got out and changed into sleep clothes and letting the towel rest on his head. He walked out to see Gon already passed out on the bed, lights on and everything.

"Tch, what a dork." Killua murmured to himself.

He turned off the lights and folded his towel over the radiator before climbing into bed next to Gon, hoping sleep would come easy. Lucky for him, it did.

xxx

Killua woke up in the middle of the night. Fricking insomnia. He blinked awake and was vaguely aware of something warm pressed against his back. _What the hell?_ Then he felt breathing down his neck. Was someone trying to kill him?

He turned around only to realize he was being spooned by Gon.

He almost screamed.

Instead, Killua froze and tried his best not to do anything to wake Gon. The other simply let out a light snore. Killua had a million thoughts running through his head. Then he remembered... Gon was asleep, ergo, he didn't know what he was doing, ergo, he wouldn't remember this in the morning.

Killua hated to take advantage of his friend like this but...

He slowly turned around all the way and engulfed Gon in his arms. The other smiled in his sleep, nuzzling closer. Killua almost died from overlord adorableness. He sighed and tried to sleep again. Fortunately, he was able to within a matter of minutes.

xxx

Killua awoke cold and missing cuddles. He sat up to see Gon at the table eating pancakes. Killua rubbed the tired out of his eyes and yawned. "Where'd ya get those from?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh good morning Killua." Gon said. He grabbed another plate with about fifteen pancakes stacked on them and set it on Killua's lap. "How did you sleep?" he asked.

Killua stared at the mountain of pancakes in front of him. "Where did you get these?" he asked again.

"I made them."

"No, you didn't."

"Yes, I did."

"Gon, you can barely make instant ramen you did not make pancakes."

Gon puffed out his cheeks. "There's a pancake maker in the room and I made some pancakes with it. It was really easy to use and I wanted to do something nice for you since you seemed really restless last night."

Immediately Killua felt the memories flood in. He had _cuddled_ Gon last night.

He covered his face to hide his blush but it was still visible on his ears. "Oh um thanks you..." he mumbled.

Gon laughed and poked Killua in the shoulders. "Don't be embarrassed! It's only pancakes! Now eat them!"

Killua smiled. Gon didn't remember, good. As soon as he felt his blush cool down he removed his hands and preceded to talk and eat pancakes with Gon for most of the morning. It was nice.

Killua never told Gon about that night, nor did he ever plan to.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Hope you liked it!
> 
> I'm a fluff/comedy writer at heart and wanted to take a short break from some of my other projects to get this out.
> 
> Who knows, maybe you'll see other HXH fics in the future. We'll see.
> 
> HAVE A GOOD DAY/NIGHT AND STAY HYDRATED!!!


End file.
